Geschichte:Hellsing - The Wings of Demons/Kapitel 3
Der neue Feind Jack saß mit zerzausten Harren an seinem Schreibtisch und sah auf das Foto des toten Pastors und die Bilder von den Kuttenträgern. „Sollte es wirklich Dämonen geben?“, fragte der Junge sich als er vorsichtig, so als ob es ihn jederzeit aufsaugen könnte, über die Bilder mit den Händen fuhr. „Was? Dämonen? Wirklich? Vielleicht wird das noch sehr spaßig. Vielleicht komme ich doch noch in Ekstase...“, meinte Alucard, der aus dem Schatten trat und hinter Jack stand. „AAAH... Meister Alucard, nur weil ihr Untot seid müsst ihr noch lange hinter mir erscheinen wie ein Schreckgespenst!“, schrie Jack erschrocken und schmiss im Aufstehen denn Jahrhundertealte Stuhl um auf denn so viele andere Hinterteile der Hellsings drauf platznahmen. „Oh... Stimmt... Das habe ich nicht nötig wie ein kleiner Hosenscheißer hinter dir aufzutauchen.“, lachte Alucard finster. „Was ist los Jack?!“, schrie Lily ängstlich als sie mit ihren Handschuhen an denen die Drähte befestigt waren in das Arbeitszimmer stürmte. „Da ist wohl jemand verliebt.“, lachte Alucard hämisch und musste sich fast an einer Säule abstützen um nicht auf dem Boden zu landen und sich vor lachen zu kugeln. „Halts Maul, du gottverdammter Vampir.“, schrie Lily fast vor Wut brennend, „Das ist ein ganz normales Arbeitsverhältnis.“. Alucard konnte sich fast nicht mehr halten und brüllte vor lachen: „Ja klar, wenn du meinst!“. „Was ist denn hier los? Kann ich nicht mal meine Meditation in aller Ruhe halten ohne das irgendetwas, oder irgendjemand mich stört?“, wollte Luan wissen der durch denn Boden in der nähe von Lily hinauf flog. „Meister Alucard macht witzt über mein Arbeitsverhältnis zu Jack.“, erklärte Lily die noch immer kochte. „Ach mach dir doch daraus nichts. Ich denke das Meister Alucard zwar Gedankenlesen kann, aber ob es war ist weiß nur eine Person. Du.“, erklärte Luan und kratzt sich am Kinn als er sah das er einen anerkennenden Blick von Alucard und einen dankenden Blick von Lily auf sich bemerkte. „Gut das du hier bist Luan... Es hat zwar mich mein ganzes Geschick gekostet, aber ich habe eine Waffe für dich, Luan.“, fiel Lily schließlich ein und ging schnell schweren Koffer holte, denn sie eher eher hinter sich herzog als das sie ihn holte. „Das kann man ja nicht ansehen. Komm gib her.“, meinte Alucard und hob den Koffer hoch als wäre darin eine Feder. „Ich glaub es einfach nicht. Denn Koffer hätte selbst der alte Walter hochheben können und das bevor er uns verraten hatte.“, meinte Alucard und warf den Koffer zu Luan der ihn mit Leichtigkeit auf fing und zwei Schwerter heraus holte. „Ein Kurzschwert und ein Langschwert... Danke.“, bedankte sich der seelenfressende Vampir höflich bevor er sich in Luft auflöste. „Lily wolltest du nicht etwas eigenes machen und vor allem... Alucard geht bitte...“, meinte Jack und wartete bis der Vampir die Tür hinter sich zuschlug, „... vor allem wolltest du ihm nicht eine Schusswaffe geben?“. Lily wartete gar nicht lange und sagte: „Ich habe ein bisschen nachgeforscht und herausgefunden das línghúnischen Vampire sehr mächtige magische Angriffe haben. Selbst wenn Luan nur wenige hunderte Jahre alt ist kann er bereits all das was Alucard in dem mühsamen Alterungsprozess freigesetzt hatte der bei ihm schon über 650 Jahre lang anhält.“ Jack zog seine Augenbrauen erstaunt nach oben als er das hörte und zollte innerlich der Freundin großen Respekt, „Deshalb habe ich gedacht das Schwerter für ihn das beste ist.“. Auf einmal klingelte das Telefon und als Jack denn Höhere herunter riss wurde er schlagartig böse. „Luan... komm mit, du auch Lily.“, meinte Jack und rannte die Tür heraus. „Was ist denn passiert?“, fragte Lily als sie im Familienwagen der Hellsing saß. „Ein Mord, aber dieses mal gibt es einen Zeugen und deshalb sollt ihr beide mit kommen. Lily, du vernimmst den Zeugen und schreibst alles auf. Und du Luan nimmst die Seelenfährte von dem Wesen das die Person getötet auf und sagst mir dann was das für ein Wesen ist. Verstanden? Gut.“, meinte Jack als die Beiden mit dem Kopf nickten. Alucard machte die Tür so auf wie er es gewohnt war, schnell aber nicht hastig die Tüür auf und trat ein. „Na was darf es sein.?“, fragte ein Wirt der hinter seiner Theke stand. „Nichts... Ich bin hier um zu arbeiten.“, erklärte Alucard und ging dann zu der Theke. „Wir suchen aber keinen Arbeiter.“, meinte der Wirt. „Ich weiß.“, meinte Alucard mit einem diabolischem Grinsen. „Ausgerechnet vor dem Big Ben!“, meinte Jack als der Wagen vor der großen Uhr hielt. „Hi, Jack. Na, wie geht es dir?“, fragte ein jüngeres Mädchen mit spanischem Akzent als sie ihm so stark auf den Rückenschlug das er fast auf den Boden fiel. „Wer ist den das?“, fragte Luan Lily die nur den Kopf schüttelte. „Was suchst du denn hier Maria?“, fragte Jack mit tiefen Luftzügen. „Ich suche das übliche. Einen Werwolf. Ich denke das der Werwolf hier vorbeigekommen ist und das hier angerichtet hat.“, erklärte sie Jack und sah sich suchend um. „Ihr vom spanischem Arm sucht noch immer die Werwölfe?“, fragte Jack das Mädchen. „Du hast doch Vampire auf der schippe.“, meinte Maria beleidigt. „Wer ist das jetzt?“, fragte Luan dieses mal Jack der sich erst zu Maria drehte und sich dann zu dem Vampir. „Maria darf ich vorstellen das ist Luan, ein Vampir. Luan das ist Maria, meine Cousine und Leiterin der Hellsingorganisation in Spanien.Ach ja, Maria, Luan ist ein Vampir, also jage ich was reales und kein fiktives Wesen.“, meinte Jack besserwisserisch, „So wir sollten uns jetzt aber um unsere Aufgabe kümmern. Luan, Lily ihr wisst was ihr tun müsst.“. Luan ging zu dem Leichnahm und roch erst an diesem und dann in der Luft. „Du hast jetzt ein Problem. Hier richte es nach... Werwolf. Und jetzt sag mir bitte nicht das du das nicht glaubst das es wirklich Werwölfe gibt, sie sind nämlich keine Fabelwesen. Sie sind genauso real wie ich, Alucard und Seras.“, erklärte Luan Jack der zwar ungläubig den komm schüttelte, aber kurz mit Maria sprach. „Luan, wenn du noch die Seele riechen kannst bitte ich dich uns dort hinzubringen?“, fragte Maria als sie einen Revolver aus ihrer Bluse zog. „Los kommt mit.“, meinte Luan und roch wie verrückt in der Gegend umher. Sie durchstreiften London bis die Sonne fast aufging. Auf einmal hielt Luan direkt vor einer Bar und kaum angekommen zersprang das verdreckte Glas das in der Tür gewesen war. Drinnen war Alucard der beide Waffen auf den Wirt ziehlte. „Alucard was soll das?“, fragte Jack energisch und stellte sich vor denn Wirt. „Das würde ich nicht tun Herr.“, meinte Luan als er noch einmal in der Luft roch. „Warum?“, fragte Jack mutig, bekamm allerdings die Antwort zu spät da sich der Wirt hinter ihm zu einem Werwolf verwandelte. „Wie ist das möglich?“, fragte Jack ängstlich und suchte hinter Luan so schnell wie er konnte Schutz, „Es ist doch kein Vollmond.“. „Das ist ein bewusster Werwolf. Diese Werwölfe können sich verwandeln wann sie wollen.“, erklärte Luan wissend. „Wenn du so viel weißt Luan überlasse ich dir das. Viel Spaß!“, meinte Alucard leichtfertig und steckte seine Waffen weg und holte sich stattdessenein Glas von unter dem Tressen und ließ das Blut von einem getöteten Gast herein laufe. „Musste der Gast unbedingt sterben?“, fragte Jack als er das sah. „Der hat auf mich gezielt. Und alle die auf mich zielen kriegen eine Kugel in denn Kopf, egal ob Menschen, Werwolf oder Vampir.“. Luan zog unbeeindruckt seine Schwerter und ließ gleich einen mächtigen magischen Angriff los der den Werwolf von denn Beinen fegte, Als Antwort darauf knurrte der den Vampir böse an. „Was? Du hast Angst. Ach nein du bist wütend... Warte das können wir ändern indem wir dich töten.“, meinte Luan böse als sein erster Schwertangriff geblockt wurde. „Oh das könnte interessant werden.“, lachte Alucard als er merkte das Luan seine inneren Kraftreserven sammelte um anzugreifen. „Breche Qing-Siegel. Beginne mit angriff. Seelenverschlingung.“, schrie Luan und setzt eine große Impulsewellen von Magie frei die jedes Mal stärker wurden. Winselnd schüttelte der Werwolf den Kopf und ging zu einem Angrif gegen Jack über der sich neben seine Cousine gestellt hatte die mit ihrem Revolver auf denn Wolf zielte und abdrückte. Aber noch bevor die Kugel den Werwolf erreichten schlug Alucard das Wesen auf den Boden und schrie Maria an: „Nehmt Silber, das ist wirkungsvoller wie Kupfer... Verstanden?“. Das Mädchen sah verdattert denn Vampir an. Alucard holte erneut aus blieb dann aber dann mitten im Flug seiner Faust stehen.Plötzlich fiel der Werwolf wie aus dem Nichts um und Luan der hinter dem Ungeheuer gestanden war renkte sich sein Handgelenk ein. „Diese Seele war sehr schmackhaft.“, bemerkt er bevor nach drausen ging und zur Sonne sah, „Wir sollten gehen.“. Kategorie:Hellsing - The Wings of Demons - Geschichten